motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Westside JDM
Great, it could be like this one :D Chuck1551 (talk) 16:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Naming Just to clarify, my alias is Chuck, "bugbear" is just a phrase. Chuck1551 (talk) 18:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) It is also an enemy in Pikmin. I think. 18:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) OK... *opens Google to search for Pikmin* Ah yes, Pikmin. I remember now. Never had it, but know of it. Chuck1551 (talk) 18:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice story! By the way, did you skipped the Arctic Edge festival? Racerman222 (talk) 01:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay thank you. It will take me a few days, but I'll try and get started tomorrow :) Sammyrock0087 01:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) I'm gonna build a Wombat Typhoon when I'm in my 20s, I'm gonna build it from the ground up and put a 2 litre V4 in it :) Sammyrock0087 10:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) By replicas you mean models right? Because if you're saying that you built a real Monster Truck then I'm afraid I don't believe you, I am going to build a REAL Road legal Wombat Typhoon that I can take to beaches and stuff. You can't have built real MotorStorm cars Sammyrock0087 19:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tmi :) I am in Wales until Sunday so I will get to work on the punctuation on your profile when I get back :) Sammyrock0087 13:16 September 1, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't remove them for no reason, ther Terrain deformation has already been listed, and the easy trophies? You shouldn't every say the word easy when talking about MotorStorm, it is probably the hardest racing game out there, and we need to keep it that way. We want really hard trophies like 'Ranked Streak', 'Hire Me' and 'Champion' in MS6. There are no glitches online that give you an advantage, (apart from the Rift bridge glitch), and if you can't get the hero or legend trophies then that just means you're really bad at MotorStorm. I finally platinumed MSPR the other day, it was soooo hard, but not impossible....... Sammyrock0087 18:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not trolling. Yeah, gold in ALMOST every event, theres thousands of people (including me) who have gold in EVERY festival. event. Platinum it, then I'll be impressed. Sammyrock0087 08:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I have to question the authenticity of your posts Tmi, you build MotorStorm replicas, your dad owns a Ford RS200?! You do know that there are only 200 of those in the world right? 50 of which were used in rallying, 20 of which have probably been written off, so I struggle to believe you on that one. You may call me a hypocrite when I say my dad owns a Lancia Delta HF 4WD, but he DOES, it is in pretty bad condition (we are going to rebuild it) but I can upload photographic evidence of mine..... Sammyrock0087 23:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) TMI! Are you gonna sign up for MSPR Server Shutdown Party or what? 22:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: This server shutdown party. I will, I will take a picture of it (it is being stored at a farm up the road at the moment because my dad is too busy to rebuild it) and then, lets see you take a picture of your Ford RS200, then we'll see whose lying. Oh, and while you're at it, take a picture of all of your 'lifesize replica MotorStorm Vehicles', THEN we'll see whose really full of crap. Sammyrock0087 10:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't have to live near you, just take a picture of them and the Ford RS200. If you just admit now that they don't exist then thats fine, but I will still upload a picture of my Lancia Delta, since it does exist. I have to admit though, it is in REALLY bad condition. It was our family car for about 3 years (along with a white Lancia Delta Integrale 8v, but my dad sold that about 8 years ago), then when we got a Fiat Multipla (lol) it rotted on our drive for about 4 years, then went into storage in an aircraft hanger for another 3 years, where a mouse got into it and chewed the steering wheel, seats, carpet and roof apulstory. It is now on the farm in a shipment container as I said, waiting to be rebuilt. Once my dad finishes the house, the delta is gonna be his next project. Oh, and I also have an AXR Crossbone Dune Buggy (I can also upload photo evidence of this) :) Sammyrock0087 18:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It would be best if you just come out now and admit that they don't exist, that or actually upload photos, like I keep saying. I will upload photos of the Delta and the Crossbone soon, I'll have to ask Dune how to upload photos as I don't know how :P The photo will have to be of it in bad condition, as it will not be rebuilt until at least 3 years from now :( Sammyrock0087 18:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Driving Well, you're a good driver. BUT YOU SPUN ME AROUND EVERY TIME WE RACED! 17:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it's more like driving dirty than driving aggressively. I would have won the first race on Sugar Rush if I hadn't of messed up the roof jump... twice in a row. 18:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Arizona Er, what put that question into your head? I live in northern AZ. 02:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Developer Ghosts Thats a hard trophy, took me about 2 weeks of solid trying to get :L just look up some youtube videos, also use the fastest developer ghost, and follow him to find the best route, hope this helps :) Sammyrock0087 18:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Great Mudplugger livery pictures;)BigRig2Beast (talk) 04:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC)